clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Firedragon III's Strategy Guides/New Clashers
Firedragon III's Strategy Guides/New Clashers Hello! I'm Firedragon III. In this strategy guide, we will focus on new clashers. Obviously, this is focused for beginners, but anyone can read it! This is recommended for town halls 2-3, and a little for 4. Preparing the Base(Recommended for town hall 2) If you have already finished the tutorial and did a few things, I suggest you to skip over this part to later on. After you go through the tutorial, you will have a town hall 2, 1 cannon, 2 builder huts, and lots of other things. This is a basic review of what the different things you get will do- * Town Hall ** This is by far the most important thing in the game. When you upgrade it, it can unlock new buildings and upgrades. It can hold 1,000 of each resource. You start out with a town hall level 2. * Builder's Hut ** You need these in order to build things! When you are upgrading or building new things, one of your builders will be occupied. This means that you cannot use that builder until he is done building/upgrading. So, when you just start, you have two builders, so you will only be able to build/upgrade two things at a time. You can use green gems to increase the amount of builder huts you can have. * Elixir Collector ** This resource building allows you to get elixir! If you come back to the game after a while, you can collect some elixir. * Gold Mine ** This resource building allows you to get gold! If you come back to the game after a while, you can collect some gold to use for upgrades, walls, and other things that we will talk about later. * Cannon ** This defensive building protects your village from other players around the world! The cannon fires off shots that damage your opponent's troops. You can upgrade it to become more stronger and powerful! * Army Camp ** This army building fits your troops you train. You can raid other player's bases or goblin bases! * Barracks ** This army building allows you to train troops. However, this is not free; you have to use elixir! * Elixir Storage ** This resource building allows you to store more elixir than the amount the town hall can store, which is 1,000. * Gold Storage ** This resource building allows you to store gold. This increases your capacity from the 1,000 the town hall can fit. Now that we are done reviewing the buildings we have already unlocked, let's talk about strategy. Strategy If you just started clashofclans, you will have a shield about 3 days long. Use this time wisely! A shield is something that protects you from raiding attacks. If you attack someone during this shield is active, the shield will be lost! It is very important for you to not attack someone during this time, or else you can be vulnerable to many high-level attackers with better troops than you(You can still attack goblin bases, which are the enemy CPU s in the game)! I highly suggest you not attack other online players during this time. The first thing you need to focus on is to make a better base. You start off with about 1000 of each resource, gold and elixir. As said before, these are needed to upgrade things. The next part of this guide will be dedicated to what to upgrade. Resource buildings These are the things that have to deal with resource things, such as storages and the buildings that collect each resource(You should upgrade these first because no one can attack you for 3 days, so you don't need to guard your resources with defenses yet). You can scroll the resource building section and buy one more elixir collector and gold mine. These will help you get resources, so you can upgrade and build more things. After you have waited 1 minute for each(or spent 1 green gem, which I highly suggest you to save up. We will talk about green gems later), you will have two of each resource building. You will see that your resources have depleted a little, but don't worry; you will get them back from your new resource buildings! Storages This falls under in the resources section. You need this in order to fit all of your resources! Since you can only build one of each storage until town hall 3, you can only increase your capacity by upgrading your storages. Your storages will start out as level 1, therefore making you be able to hold 2,500 of each resource in all(The town hall can hold an extra 1,000). Soon, if you collect a lot of elixir and gold, your storages will be getting close to full! You will then have to upgrade them, which you will still have enough resources to do(if you didn't spend them on anything else). This will increase each of your resource capacity to 1,500 more, in all totaling 4,000 of each resource able to store(Remember that the town hall can hold 1,000 of each resource). Now, you don't have to worry about not having enough space for all the resources you get, unless you collect a lot of resources. In that case, you should upgrade your storages to level 3, which is the last level you can upgrade your storages with a level 2 town hall. This will add 3,000 to the maximum amount of resources, which is 4,000, now it will be 7,000.